


Cuddle Pile

by facethestrange



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Scorpia/pile of lesbians, gratuitous depictions of hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Scorpia gets all the hugs and cuddles she deserves.
Relationships: Catra/Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Cuddle Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).




End file.
